fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Miyafuji (WoG)
Hikari Myafuji is the daughter of Yoshika Miyafuji and Lynette Bishop and is one of five Witches sucked into Gamindustri. She first appeared in Chapter 1 of Witches of Gamindustri: Dawn of Witches in Planeptune partnered with IF. Personality She is considered to be shy when meeting new people and while getting used to those she's already met, as seen with IF in her "trailer". Once she feels comfortable with someone, though, she becomes more lively, as seen with Rosalina. She does seem to share Yoshika's determination sometimes, though this has only occurred when trying to protect those she cares about or when her own life is threatened. Background Hikari is the daughter of Yoshika and Lynette, which the author has stated to be the results of magic. As such, she seems to be the oddball of the group so far due to having no father (though Elisabeth has no father as well, hers died before her birth). However, Roland has not explained to her how the process occurred, only explaining to her when she was older that Yoshika was her "fatherly figure" while Lynette was her "motherly figure". It also appears that she has some knowledge of the Neuroi core inside Rosalina due to Roland having explained it to her, though how he explained it is unexplained. Biography Witches of Gamindustri: Dawn of Witches Hikari was on a job with IF and found herself thinking about something Mio Sakamoto, who had trained Hikari a bit, had said to her. IF wondered if she was alright, and Hikari tells her that she was feeling fine. Hoping that it wouldn't interfere with the job they were on, IF repeated the details about their current task, hunting down some X-Boxers. Finding one, Hikari shot at it and fought it alongside IF, defeating it with a skill. Impressed, If continues looking for X-Boxers to finish the job. Later, she and IF choose to go explore a cave that had been recently discovered. Witches of Gamindustri: Rise of Neuroi Hikari and IF seemed to have encountered the Guard Vermin that had been weakened by Neptune before she, Compa, and Rosalina ran away, and they were in the process of moving away from it when into Neptune and Rosalina. After a bit, the two are brought into Team Neptune and, with their help, take on the Guard Vermin and help finish it off. When Arfoire appears to attack, Hikari was the fourth girl to try fighting her (after watching everyone but a paralyzed Rosalina get knocked down) but ended up being knocked unconscious. The next day, she, along with the others, heard Histoire's voice and listened to her request. Upon deciding on their course of action, the girls start their trek to Lastation. Equipment Sniping Peashooter - Hikari's default weapon, this sniper rifle is designed with a plant in mind. Mighty Musket - Hikari's second weapon. This sniper rifle look slike a musket with a sight at the rear of the barrel. Powers and Abilities (This will be used to point out Hikari's attacks and skills based on HDN Re;Birth1's mechanics when she begins battles.) Precision Shot - Hikari aims her sniper rifle at her target before firing a shot from it using her Bullet Stabilization magic. {Hits: 1} Trivia *Hikari was the first of the five characters announced in the final third of Strike Heroes: Himebana, being introduced a bit in Chapter 11 along Alexandre-Henri Renaudat. *In the original version of Chapter 6, a mistake was made in that she claimed her familiar as being a Scottish Fold; however, in her "trailer", it was stated as being a Shiba Inu. The chapter has been edited to remove that mistake.